


In the Moonlight

by punkeraa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, basically this is my tribute to carrie fisher, first post on here i am nervous, has super subtle reylo, i hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkeraa/pseuds/punkeraa
Summary: A melancholy light fills the space constructed in this dream realm.Kylo Ren has a visitor in his dream, someone he hasn't seen in years





	In the Moonlight

Kylo Ren always has a visitor in his dreams, ever since his fateful encounter with a desert scavenger. Always it is a young woman with sun kissed freckled skin and chestnut hair pulled into three buns—he swears he has not seen someone so beautiful before, so of course it would be appropriate that such an ethereal beauty only visits him in his dreams.

Tonight is different.

There is still a visitor, still a woman, but this one does not cast soft golden light throughout his mind. Instead there is a pale white glow, illuminating the recesses of his mind with a hauntingly lonesome light. There is a sadness in this light; there is a canyon of sadness in the woman standing tall with her back towards him.

Slowly, the woman clad in white turns to face him. Kylo cannot help the gasp that escapes his lips, cannot help the tears in his eyes. She flashes a brilliant coy smile—Kylo can still see her great sadness. He takes a step towards her, unable to help himself. In all the years that they have been apart, his mother has never come to him in a dream; he knows that something is about to happen.

“Why are you here?” he asks once he is an arm’s length away from her.

Again, Leia Organa Solo flashes her coy smile as if to say that the answer to her only child’s question is so painfully obvious. It was the smile she gave to Kylo whenever he had been mischievous. He gulps down a lump; his vision is becoming increasingly blurry. He knows the answer; he knew it from the very beginning of her visit.

Leia wraps her arms around her son, bringing his tall frame into a tight embrace. He hugs her back just as fiercely, his tears falling freely now.

“Please don’t go,” he chokes out. “Please. I’ll truly be alone once you’re gone. Please, Mother, stay.”

She strokes his dark hair, smoothing out the curls like she once did when he was a young child. Leia always loved her son’s soft beautiful hair; she would calm him down from nightmares by stroking his hair the way she is currently doing. Kylo Ren shudders, trying to choke down a sob.

Finally Leia pulls away, looking her son directly in the eyes. “I will never leave you, Ben. I will always be with you— _the Force_ will always be with you.” She cups his cheek, brushing away a tear with her thumb.

“Once you are gone there will truly be no one left in this galaxy that loves me,” Kylo replies. He knows how much pain he has caused his mother, how much suffering he has put her through. Yet despite all that Kylo knows that the love his mother has for him knows no bounds; it is never-ending, always seeing the light in him, always beckoning him home.

Leia smiles knowingly before saying, “Don’t be so sullen, Ben. Visions of the future are indeed a family trait. There is someone who will love you; you will never be un-loved, my son. I will always love you, no matter where I am. Always remember that.”

She brings him close and Kylo instinctively lowers himself. The tender and loving kiss of a mother is placed on his forehead, the last kiss from mother to son.

Leia Organa Solo is gone, her beautiful and lonesome moonlight all that is left behind.

Kylo Ren does not hold back the storm of anguish, releasing a tormented cry as the pain in his heart becomes unbearable. The thought of being truly alone, of being truly unloved, is almost too much to bear. This pain is nothing he has ever felt before—how could his mother have just left him alone?

_She didn’t. Leia lives on in the Force, same as your father and your grandfather. Your mother is the moonlight all around you; that is where you will find her_ , a melodic voice says through the grief. 

Kylo looks up, expecting to see someone. But there is no one.

Instead there is soft golden light slowly embracing his figure, ebbing away at the pain in his heart. There is no shape to this light, but he instinctively knows who it belongs to. He can feel who it belongs to, _feels_ her pain at losing his mother.

It is in this moment that Kylo Ren—that _Ben Solo_ —realizes the truth of his mother’s words, realizes he is not alone, realizes that there is someone who will love him.

Though his pain is too great in this moment to truly fade away, Kylo feels a serenity enveloping him. He knows it is because of this soft golden light, because of _her._

Rey is comforting him in his moment of greatest loss through their Force Bond.

**This** _is a type of love_ , Kylo Ren recognizes as he lets the gentle golden light of Rey envelop him completely.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! thank you for clicking this story and giving it a chance; this is my first time posting on ao3 so i hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> i wrote this a few days after Carrie Fisher passed away, as a way to kind of cope and process what had happened. star wars has been in my life since i was a little girl, like 4, and Carrie Fisher was the original space princess of my heart. 
> 
> i look forward to sharing more stories with you ~


End file.
